


sunshine's gonna wash my blues away

by specklesandflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is fluff, and sleeping, and sunsets, im sorry the idea wouldn't get out of my head i had to write it down, thats it, theres beaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specklesandflowers/pseuds/specklesandflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the idea of a lad's holiday and ran with it. kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine's gonna wash my blues away

**Author's Note:**

> title from Zac Brown band - The Sweet Simple Life

Louis wakes up and doesn’t know where he is. This isn’t exactly unusual, because there have been countless times when the only familiar thing about waking up is Harry in his arms. The difference this time is that the room around him isn’t a typical hotel room. It takes him a minute before he remembers the unfairly long plane ride and the sticky humidity upon landing, the long drive to the house, flashes of empty beaches and fields and mountains, all with the constant weight of Harry’s hand clutched in his. 

The sunlight is streaming through the curtains, muted enough that it doesn’t wake up Harry but bright enough to signify that they’ve slept in well past morning. Carefully, Louis untangles his legs from where they’re wrapped around Harry’s underneath the covers and presses a light kiss to the back of his neck before opening the wooden door to what he assumes is the bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he spares a second to look at his fiancé lying sprawled across the bed before slipping out of the room and making his way to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water – they’d been too tired to go shopping or stock the kitchen before they’d arrived, so they were tragically lacking decent tea. He might’ve settled for coffee at this point, if they’d had any, but he raises the glass to his lips and ends up exploring the house instead. 

The house is relatively small, all high ceilings and white walls and mirrors. The best part of the house, Louis thinks, is the patio at the rear of the house. He slides open the glass door and steps outside, breathing in the salty air and feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. The beach is maybe fifty feet from where he’s standing, all golden sand and blue water and Louis wants nothing more than to dip his feet in it. He knows that sitting outside means inevitable sunburn, but something about the hammock swinging lazily from between the palm trees is calling to him. He’s never been good at applying sunblock, anyway.

He’s just pushing off where he’s leaning on the doorway when a pair of large, warm hands wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. His back hits Harry’s chest and he twists his neck around to press a kiss into Harry’s jaw. “Morning,” Harry rumbles, voice still sleepy. 

Louis hums, “It’s well into afternoon, love. We slept in quite a bit.”

Harry makes a noncommittal noise and buries his nose in Louis’ hair, “We deserved it though.” 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, turning around fully in Harry’s arms and bringing his arms up around his neck. “We sure did.” Ducking down, Harry presses their lips together in a kiss and tightens his arms around Louis’ waist.

Louis is still very cautious of morning breath, so he doesn’t deepen the kiss – rather, he pulls back and grabs Harry’s hand, leading him over to the hammock and pulling him down onto it. 

The fabric swings wildly before settling, but Harry is still lying on top of him and now they’re both laughing and Louis thinks, yeah, we deserve this.

Once they calm down, Harry doesn’t make to roll off of Louis. Instead, he tangles their legs together and nuzzles his head into Louis’ chest. Louis reaches for Harry’s hand and tangles their fingers together, his other hand carding through his boyfriend’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Harry closes his eyes and squeezes Louis’ hand lightly, the slight rocking of the hammock sending Louis back to sleep.

He wakes up a short while later, Harry still passed out on his chest. They haven’t been in the sun long enough to burn, but he’s aware of how sensitive Harry’s skin is and he has absolutely no clue what time it is. His internal clock is telling him that it’s the ungodly hours of the morning, but the sun bearing down on him through the shade of the palm trees suggests otherwise. He shifts slightly and Harry frowns in his sleep, little wrinkles appearing between his eyebrows. 

“Baby,” Louis whispers, “Baby, wake up.”

Harry pouts and buries his face in Louis’ chest again. “No.”

“Babe,” Louis laughs, “c’mon. You’re gonna burn out here.”

“’m tired.” Harry whines. “Lemme sleep.”

“Harry.” 

“Mmph.” But Harry sits up and swings his legs around, curling his toes in the grass before standing up and offering Louis a hand. 

He takes it and hauls himself out of the hammock, keeping Harry’s hand held tightly in his as they walk back to the house. “I think we need to go shopping.” 

Harry purses his lips. “Should we ask Alberto to go instead? I don’t know – ”

Louis stops and closes the door behind them, reveling in the blessed air condition of the house for a second before answering carefully, “It’s up to you, babe, but I don’t think there’s much of a risk.”

Harry stares at him for a second, hopeful apprehension brimming in his eyes before biting his lip and nodding, “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Louis repeats, squeezing Harry’s hand in his before dropping it to wrap his arms around the younger boy’s waist, turning his face into Harry’s neck. 

They hold each other for a bit, just breathing the other in, before Louis pulls away and pecks him on the lips, “C’mon, babe, let’s go get some food.”

~~~

The town is mostly full of tourists, Louis finds. He’s still a little on edge, but the warm sun on his back and the distinct feel of the local town bustling around him is soothing enough that he doesn’t spend every second looking around for camera phones. 

Harry gets distracted by the littlest shops, and they’re stopping every three feet to go into one art gallery or another. A stand selling shaved ice has a line snaking down the street, and he can barely convince Harry to leave, saying that they’ll come back when the line is shorter.

Two hours after walking around town on what had been an intended trip to the grocery store, they end up going back to the car with arms full of little knick-knacks and trinkets that Harry couldn’t part with and Louis couldn’t deny him. 

They get back to the house late in the afternoon, the sun beginning to dip down towards the horizon. They carry the plastic bags into the house and set them on the kitchen counter, Louis moving to unpack before Harry wraps a hand around his waist and pulls him closer. “I have an idea, if you’re up for it.”

Louis leans back against Harry’s chest and cranes his neck to look up at him. “Oh yeah?”

“How ‘bout I unpack, you go find a blanket, and we’ll eat outside tonight. Maybe watch the sunset.”

“Harold,” Louis leans back and smiles so hard that his nose crinkles up, “you are the biggest sap I’ve ever met.”

“So you’ll meet me outside?”

“Of course.”

Louis has done a lot of crazy things in his life. He’s sold out stadiums all around the world, met the love of his life in the toilets of said stadium, all before he turned 24. If you’d asked him six years ago if he thought he’d be spending his last couple of weeks as a 23 year old relaxing in the backyard of a private house in Hawaii, watching the sunset with his fiancé in his arms, he’d have locked you in a padded room. 

Harry sighs behind him, and Louis knows exactly what he’s thinking. “We have three weeks to take this picture, babe.”

He feels Harry bury his nose into Louis’ hair. “I love you.”

Louis smiles and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “Olivia?”

Harry snorts and Louis laughs too, taking his eyes off of the vibrant colors of the sky to look at Harry’s face. The wrinkle between his eyebrows that seemed permanent is gone, and his hair, well past his shoulders, is long and sleek.

Louis has never seen another human being so beautiful. 

Harry notices him starting and a small smile forms on his lips. “What?”  
Louis shrugs, “Nothing.”

Leaning down to nudge their noses together, Harry whispers, “Olivia.”

“Sap.” Louis laughs, and leans up to seal their lips together. 

They kiss lazily as the sun sets, both still sleep deprived – both from jet lag and the last five whirlwind years of their lives – and they still lay outside tangled together once the sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon line, listening to the crashing of the waves.


End file.
